Campstuck
by TiltAWhirl
Summary: Summer camps never hurt anybody, right? An earth!stuck AU in which the trolls and kids attend a camp in the middle of a hot summer. Warning: contains mysteries, murders, and purring Karkats.


**A/N: So this is a story co-written by me and a bunch of my friends. I probably shouldn't have posted this, seeing as I have two stories still not done, but I felt like I had to! So, enjoy!**

* * *

The rickety old bus drove down the dusty dirt path, spewing up the dry and arid ground as it danced down the road. The bus was packed with trolls, though there were some human kids on the bus as well.

Among the trolls was a blind female troll named Terezi Pyrope. She wore bright red sunglasses (to conceal her eyes), along with a black t-shirt with a libra sign on it. She was fine with going to this 'camp', but she was also bored. There were so many things on her mind, and most of them didn't evolve around this whole 'camp' idea. It's not that she didn't want to go, it's just that there were more things she could be doing right then. She'd rather be back on Alternia, if anything. Hell, even listening to teachers go on and on about nothing in particular was better than this.

There was a loud crash. A troll with nubby horns and a black sweater with a cancer symbol on had fallen out of his seat and crashed into a couple of other troll's bags. He smelled like cherry red candy. "Fuck! This camp is already a fucking mess." he grumbled.

Terezi stood up in her seat and turned towards the boy. She flashed him a shit-eating grin, one that showed off all of her bright sharp teeth.

"Hey, what the fuck are you lookin' at?" he growled at her, grumpy as usual.

"Oh, well I wouldn't know, would I?" Terezi laughed at her amusing retort. She thought it was amusing because of her eyesight. Or lack, thereof.

"Ugh, nevermind." The boy said, grumbling as he picked himself up and got back onto his chair. "Do you happen to know where this stupid bus is taking us?"

Terezi sighed. "Oh. I'm not entirely sure. I'm guessing it's some sort of camp."

A troll spoke up from in front of the boy's seat. She had tall pointy horns, an intricate tattoo design that ran down her arms, and a rather bored expression on her face. "Yea. It's a summer camp that the humans go to. It's supposed to be 'fun.' You can ask Kanaya about that one. Rose told her all about it."

She introduced herself as Porrim, Kanaya's dancestor. The troll boy introduced himself as Karkat, a name which seemed familiar to Terezi, though she didn't know why. Terezi had no idea who the 'Rose' and 'Kanaya' characters were that Porrim mentioned, other than the fact that Kanaya was Porrim's dancestor. She guessed she would find out when they arrived at the camp, which would hopefully be soon.

At the back of the bus, a troll with elaborate face paint sat, alone. He had on grey polka-dotted black pants, and seemed to be drinking some kind of soft drink out of a bottle that had word "Faygo" imprinted on it. He wore a plain black t-shirt with the capricorn symbol on it, and seemed to be a bit lost in his own head. While the other trolls were bouncing with excitement, this troll was sitting there with no one to talk to. But, curiously, it looked like he couldn't have cared less.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the bus finally arrived at the camp. All of the occupants, trolls and humans alike, rushed out of the bus, and stood by the side of the bus, waiting for instructions on where to go.

All except for the nubby horned troll. He growled and slowly stomped out of the bus, making his way past the mob of campers that had gathered. After walking a little ways, he lifted his head to see a vast forest looming over him. The forest was clearly filled with different activities. There was everything from obstacle courses swaying from the tree tops to a rockwall for people to climb on. There were even little cabins down below. The sky was clear and sunny, and the trees lush and healthy. It seemed like every kids' dream, and most trolls'.

Everyone ran over to the activities that appealed the most to them. Karkat, however, dashed over to the dock. He felt like he was burning up, and it was all Kankri's fault. His dancestor had made him put on some nice clothes so he could impress the humans. He hid the shirt with his black sweater, which may not have been the best idea. He felt as if he was being boiled alive!

At the dock, Karkat was careful not to step on the giant splinters. Really, how could someone actually call this a camp? He was too busy ranting in his head to notice a weak spot ahead, and by the time he did, it was too late. "Shit."

The dock cracked under his weight and the short troll suddenly found himself in the murky lake, soaking wet. Fed up and tired of this stupid camp already, Karkat loses it. "ARE THERE ANY OTHER FUCKING SAFETY HAZARDS IN THIS FUCKING CAMP? BECAUSE IF SO I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW NOW."

The sound of laughter reaches his ears, and Karkat looks up to see a tall, female troll sitting under a tree, laughing at him. He recognises her as the one he saw on the bus with the tattoos, and flushes bright red and attempts to glare at her, but in his current state of embarrassment, he fails.

Turning to swim away, Karkat notices how nice and cool the water is. He is reminded of his current state of dress as his waterlogged clothes slow him down considerably. After a few seconds of consideration, Karkat pulls his sweater off and lets it float across the water. He struggles with his tie and button-down shirt for a second before managing to get them off, too. "Screw this shirt! And this tie!" Karkat yells, giving a whoop of delight as he realizes Kankri's stupid clothes are ruined.

"Hey!" An angry voice echos across the lake. It's the same troll that laughed at him earlier, Karkat realizes. He ducks underwater as she storms over to him, yelling about something. Finally resurfacing behind the dock, Karkat peeked over.

"Damn!" To his surprise, Kankri had showed up next to the raging troll with an eerily calm look on his face. Karkat definitely recognized that look. It was the look his dancestor always gave him before he started lecturing. Loudly.

Frantically looking to abscond, Karkat got out of the lake and ran into the forest, but not before throwing the ruined, wet clothes at the ground near Porrim and Kankri.

After going deeper into the forest, Karkat chose a particularly normal looking tree and pulled himself up into it. 'Kankri will never find me here!' he thought smugly, settling down in a conveniently placed intertwinement of branches.


End file.
